


Sadistic Pleasures

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, General Hux x Female Reader - Freeform, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, face fucking, naughty words, sore booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: You pissed off General Hux and now you're fucked. Literally. This is just smut for the sake of smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Reader/General Hux
Kudos: 48





	Sadistic Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt request I filled on my tumblr: "Number 4 with our good ol' General Ginge pretty please ;)"
> 
> Okay you wanted number 4: “Why are you like this?” “You know you wouldn’t want me any other way.” with our dearest General Ginge aka The Gingeral aka General A. Hux. This wasn’t going to be a dub-con smut but I can’t really control where it goes. Hope you all enjoy this!

You entered General Hux’s office to find him typing away on his datapad. You sighed heavily and crossed your arms over your chest. Patiently you waited for the General to acknowledge your presence. After ten minutes of watching anot so much as a sign he knew you were there, your patient wore thin and you cleared your throat loudly.

Not bothering to look your way the General shook his head, “There are other less rude ways to announce yourself, Captain.” he said, “Perhaps maybe using your words would have worked better.” . 

You frowned and resisted the urge to roll your eyes, “Forgive me General Hux, but seeing as you usually get rather pissy when anyone interrupts you, I thought that maybe waiting until you acknowledged me would be better than interrupting your ever so important work.” you replied placing your hands behind your back. 

Hux glanced at you, “For most yes, but not you Captain.” he said putting down his datapad, “You are a special case.”

You furrowed your brow, “Sir, you have told me multiple times that our indiscretions were to remain between us and that outside our arrangement you wanted nothing but professionalism from me.”

Hux frowned those ice blue eyes cutting right through you, “And what indiscretions are you speaking of Captain?”

You lowered your gaze, “None, sir.” 

“That is what I thought.” Hux said sternly. Hux stood up from his chair and walked around his desk and leaned on it, “Come here.” 

“Sir?”

“Come here.” he ordered again. 

You walked over to him unsure of what he wanted. He looked at you a moment, his hand reaching to take your chin between his fingers. He turned your head from side to side as if examining you for any flaws. You couldn’t meet his gaze again as you looked everywhere but his face, choosing instead to try to look down. Your actions were met with a rough jerk of your face forcing you to focus on him. 

“Why did you come here, Captain?” he asked keeping your face still, “Did you really think coming here was a good idea? Especially after I was very clear on the rules. You want to snap at me, don’t you?” he asked finally releasing your chin. He looked down at his gloves rubbing his fingers together. “There is always a chance of someone walking through that door, do you know what it would look like should someone like Ren have come in? Standing there with your arms crossed like a child?” 

“General I had been standing there for--”

Hux grabbed the back of your neck and forced you to bend over his desk. “If you are going to act like a child then I will treat you like one.” he growled removing his hand, “You move from that position and your punishment becomes far more severe.” 

**“Why are you like this?”** you asked in annoyance. 

**“You wouldn’t want me any other way…”** he chuckled.

Hux walked back around his desk and opened a drawer. You remained where you were, knowing he would make good on his threat. You swallowed thickly and watched him from beneath your lashes. A twinge of heat began in your pussy and traveled up throughout the rest of your body when you realized what he was getting. 

“Yes, here we go…” he smirked pulling out a rang gag. “I want you quiet but I still want to have use of that pretty mouth.” he said setting it on the desk. He reached into his desk again and pulled out a jeweled plug and finally his riding crop. 

You felt a rush of adrenaline when you saw the plug, the riding crop was one of his favorite methods of punishment, the plug however, that was new. You prayed he’d at least open you up before inserting it. But seeing as this was a punishment, you’d be lucky if he used lube. You were caught between arousal and fear and the former seemed to be out weighing that latter as you remained perfectly still as he had ordered. 

Hux removed his belt and rolled it up neatly before placing it on his desk chair. You arched an eyebrow at this, such a perfectionist. Couldn’t even punish you without making sure his clothes remained in pristine condition. You remember how pissed he’d been the first time he had fucked your throat, he hadn’t warned you that he was cumming. You gagged and ended up vomiting all over his lap. You had advanced greatly in your cock sucking skills since then, taking his loads without a problem even when his cock was half way down your throat. But he still took precautions. 

Coming up behind you he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a standing position. He forced your face to the side and kissed your, hot and sloppy making sure to make you moan. He smirked and placed the ring gag in your mouth making sure to move your hair out of the way.

“Your so beautiful gagged…” he said with a smile, he kissed your cheek and then forced you back down over the desk. He cupped the sides of your ass before pressing his crotch against your ass. You could feel his erection through his jodhpurs and it sent another wave of arousal through you. “This ass is incredible.” he said thrusting against it. “If we were back in my quarters I’d fuck it hard and leave you filled with my cum.”

You swallowed thickly, your praise kink activated. You pressed your thighs together hopping to ease that insistent throbbing between them. You felt empty and needy, he always knew exactly what to say to get your body to want him. 

Hux removes your own belt and tosses it aside. Reaching up beneath your uniform top he slides your trousers down to your thighs. The cold air hit your ass having no underwear to keep it warm. He tutted in amusement at your lack of underwear and ran his gloved hands up the back of your legs, gripping your ass cheeks and parted them revealing your tight hole. He smirked at the little whimper that made it past the gag when he parted your cheeks. Your reaction was to move forward but he merely laughed when you hit the desk. 

“Where do you think you’re going girl?” Hux chuckled as he removed his underwear. 

Hux walked over and grabbed the riding crop, it amazed you how the man could still hold his professional posture even when missing pants. He looks at the plug for a moment internally debating its use. He decides it was necessary and pops open another drawer to pull out a small tube of lube. From where your bent over you can see the lube and say and silent thank you to the Force he wasn’t going to slip it in dry. Setting the crop by your arm he went again behind you. 

“Be thankful I showed mercy, girl.” he said flipping open the lube. He pour some onto his finger and closed it. Parting your ass cheeks again he rubbed the cool lube around your hole before slipping inside. You jumped at the intrusion and whimpered, “Hush now… you’ll get used to it.” 

You tried to relax as he opened you up, adding another finger he worked them in and out attempting to get you accustomed to the sensation of having something in her ass. She is able to relax enough and he withdraws his fingers. He opens the lube again and puts a good amount onto the plug. He pressed it against your tight ring and slowly pushed it in. You tensed again, it was much bigger than his fingers and instead of moving in and out it stayed in place. It wasn’t a bad feeling in the least, just new. 

Hux stood back and admired your ass, “Perfect…” he murmured with a smirk. 

Unable to close your mouth drool had started to drain down the sides, your were getting fidgety and wished Hux would just get on with it. But this was part of what got him off. The anticipation of what was to come. Working you up and getting you ready before utterly ruining you and leaving you a begging mess. If you were lucky this time he might even let you cum. 

You heard him pick up the riding crop off his desk, he trailed it down your spine causing a chill to travel up it, gooseflesh erupted on your skin and your hair stood on end. You knew the harsh smack was coming but you didn’t know when, you never knew when. He loved to drag it out and tease until you didn’t think he’d even do it and then--

SMACK!

You nearly jumped out of your skin as the sting tore you from your thoughts. Your head shot up only to have Hux’s hand shove his back down onto the desk. His dark chuckle filled the room asn your cheek was smashed against the cold surface.

“Did I tell you you could move?” he asked his hand still planted firmly on the back of your head. “Stay. There.” 

He removed his hand and you stayed in place. Again he trailed the crop down your back, from the top of your spine down to your ass crack…

SMACK!   
  
SMACK!

SMACK!

He wasn’t even giving you time to recover. Hard smacks, three in total, one right after the other had tears lining your eyes as the sting traveled along your flesh. You whimpered and was comforted by his hand rubbing the sting away. 

“Hush now..” he cooed with a wicked smile, “Let Daddy take care of you…”

You didn’t move but you furrowed your brow confused. Daddy? 

You hear the lube pop open once more and the wet sounds of him coating his cock. You feel him against your ass as he rubs the head of his cock along your slit. You braced yourself for the penetration, although he wasn’t the masculine man he was certainly blessed in other areas. He pushed inside your cunt slowly giving your walls time to adjust to his size. Slowly inch by inch letting you feel the drag of his cock against your passage until he was balls deep within you. He stilled, holding your hips in his hands he leaned forward and kissed down your spine. The affection wasn’t new and although it was nice you knew it wouldn’t last. 

Hux pulled out and sunk back in, quicker this time and letting out a guttural groan. The feeling of his cock pumping into your aching core was good, you could feel him every inch deep inside. The head of his cock kept hitting that special spot causing your thighs to tense and tremble as your orgasm drew closer. You gripped the desk and moaned loudly as you rocked back against him. A hand traveled up to the back of your neck, gripping the sides he yanked your body into a standing position against him. His hips bucked rapidly against yours, the sounds of skin meeting skin mixed with panting groans echoed off the walls of his office as he chased his release. You feel one of his hands reach around and find your clit, he works in small circles putting just the right amount of pressure that has you teetering on the edge.

“Cum on my cock…” he growls into your ear lowly his fingers now wet from your combined arousal making his fingers slide easily around your throbbing clit. “Now.” he ordered. 

You tumbled over the edge with a strangled cry as he held you up. Your legs shook as he fucked you through wave after wave of pleasure you cunt gripping and massaging his twitching cock. Once you go limp he withdraws and lets you fall to your knees. Grabbing your hair he yanks your head all the way back so that you were staring up at him.

“So beautiful…” he said stroking his cock, “Turn around.” 

You did as you were told and turned to face him remaining on your knees. He grabbed you chin and forced you face up, he guided his cock into your mouth through the ring gag. Past your lips and down into your throat. You gagged on his tip as he forced himself fruther down. It was taking all your strength to keep up on your knees as he began to fuck your face. Tears trailed down your cheeks as he barely gave you a moment to breathe between deep strokes. Both hands now gripping your skull pulling you onto his cock. His jaw was clenched and his eyes focused down on you. His assaulted on your mouth was brutal and you feared you were going to either vomit or pass out. Finally Hux let out a strangled cry holding your head in place as his cock twitched and throbbed shooting his load down into your throat. You did your best to swallow knowing the punishment would not be kind if you spilled any of his seed. He finally pulled out stroking the last few drops out onto your tear and drool covered face. 

You fell to the floor in a heap, turning your head you dry heaved a few seconds before the sensation left you. You removed the gag and threw it at him angrily. He’d fucked your face before but holding your head in place and cutting off your oxygen was new. You panted as you fought the tightness in your chest, but you refused to sob in front of this sadomasicist. You slowly got to your feet before collapsing in a chair. 

Hux as already redressing having recovered moments earlier. He chuckled and looked down at you as you curled in on yourself. 

“Stop being so dramatic.” he said gathering the toys he’d used and putting them back. But he turned and looked at you, “You still have something of mine.” he said holding out his hand. 

You stood on shaky legs and bent over so he could retrieve the plug in your ass. You tensed as he pulled it out but then felt relief when he finally pulled it from you. Your asshole was sore as you went to put on your clothing not sparing a glance at the General. You could feel his eyes raking over your form as you dressed and it only further pissed you off. Once you were dressed you stood at attention before him as he sat behind his desk. 

“I think next time you’ll think twice before disrespecting a superior officer.” he said with a smirk. 

“Yes sir.” you replied. “May I be dismissed?”

Hux stood and grabbed his hanky out of his pocket, “Not quite.” he said gently. He wiped his remaining fluids from your face. “You did very well.” he said caressing your cheek, “Are you alright?” he asked his tone one of concern.

“Yes, sir.” you lied refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“I know I got a little over excited with the face fucking.” he said, “I shall attempt to ease up should we try that again. But I am proud of you for not whining like a child.”

“Thank you, sir.” you said finally meeting his gaze, those ice-blue eyes were soft now but you knew better than to think there was anything behind them. “May I be dismissed now, sir?”

He nodded, “Yes.” he said walking back behind his desk. 

You gave a nod and left his office. You knew you’d be called into his office again sometime soon. And honestly, you were looking forward to it. As rough as he could be, its not like you didn’t enjoy it. Because you did. You really, really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @NeeHarlow & @NeeHarlowWrites or my twitter @NeeHarlow


End file.
